fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Crystal Light
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Crystal Lights is the 5th(6th if counting the japan wii exclusives) installment of the pokemon mystery dungeon series. Plot Just like every other Pokemon Mystery Dungeron game, you are a human sent from your own world in order to save the Pokemon World from certain doom. When your are sent there you have no memory of who you were, and must go on a quest to find out what happened to you. Youll then meet up with a another pokemon, one who must help find purpose in his life after his friends have ditch him and was called a negative influnce to society. Later you join a team that helps benefit pokemon known as the Rescue Force. The main story involves a being from the other world named Necrozma stealing light and life energy from the world, leaving it a colorless dystopian wreck. A being named Cosmog has escaped and is the last energy source needed as Soleago and Lunala have been captured and drained from their powers. Its up to you and your partner to stop the new threat from approching. Gameplay Most of the gameplay will have you walk around in these caves or forest called Mystery Dungeon, where everytime you visit, the layout always changes, but the pokemon the roam around here dosen't. Whenever you encounter a pokemon here, there always hostile and begin to attack. You can press A to use your stantard smack that always does 5 damage(though its a last resort), you can press R to use one of your special moves, the moves can either be an attack or status moves. KO'ng a pokemon will get you experince and sometimes an item it drops. When you join the Rescue Force, you can recruit pokemon to join you in battle Pokemon that join you in battle can help lend a fight, and level up whenever their with you or at the Palace, all 809 pokemon are avalible to be recuited, and this time, shiny pokemon are avalible to appear and be recuited and fought. Shinies are harder and more powerful to KO, but they have a 100% chance of joining, legendaries cannot be shiny because of certain restrictions Returing Features *'Hunger: '''When your walk around a dungeon alot, your hunger will decrease, you must feed your pokemon apples to help recover some hunger, if you run out of it, you will slowly lose HP til you die. *'Alinance: In a stuck situation, press back Zl and Zr to perform a alliance attack, in which you can have all of your members attack at once (Your pokemon cant attack if he is lost, defeated, or sleep, he cannot join an aliance attack) *'Storage Box:'In all town area and checkpoints in dungeon will contain a storage box in which you can place anything you dont want to lose or dont need. *'Kecleon Shop:'Apart from the one in the towns, Kecleon shop will appear in the dungeons where you can buy some of the goods he provided for money. If you dare steal from the shop, kecleon will begin a riot attack, this causes the main kecleon and other kecleon to appear, in which they can One-Hit-KO you, they even appear next to the stairs if you think you can escape through the pure seed. *'Rescue Missions:'After joining the Rescue Force, you can help certain pokemon on quest to gain rewards. These missions can involve Rescusing a Lost Pokemon, Giving them a item, helping a pokemon find another pokemon, or stopping a criminal. The difficulity of the task is determined by the stars shown on task card. *'Rescue Team:'If your main or partner are defeated in battle, you can call a rescue team to help save the fallen hero. You cannot call a rescue force if you get defeated at a boss or steal from Kecleon. You get 3 chances to save the hero, but fail, your forced to give up(to prevent cheating for infinite tries, the game saves when loading the dungeon) You only get 5 chances to be saved(the team isnt wasting time to save the same guy, you know that). *'Poke Pelgo:'You can visit a the main and see all your recruited pokemon in the hub world.You can build your own town and home to live in during the main story and post game. New Features *'Difficulity:'You can chose the difficulity for the main story and post game sections, this is to help newcomers play along and understand the game, while pro players can still get their challenge ahead. The sections list includes **DSP Difficulity: A difficulity that requires very little effort and meant for bad game players like DarkSydePhil. In this mode, hunger is nonexsistent, pokemon are drastically weak, checkpoint are after every floor,you get 5 reviver seeds for each experince. **Easy: This is for those who are beginners at the game. Hunger will take twice the time for it to decrease completly, checkpoints are placed halfway through the game, pokemon are weaker than normal, and 2 reviver seeds are for you incase you mess up. **Normal:If your a casual player, then this is the orginal game difficulity for causual players. Hunger goes orginal speed if not affected, checkpoint are placed halfway in the dungeon, pokemon are either easy or a challenge, and no reviver seeds a picked up. **Hard:If your a pro at these games, then this difficulity can provide you a challenge. There will be harder pokemon to fought, no checkpoints, hunger will go decrease faster, and no items can be brought. *'Customization: '''You can customize your pokemon with scarfs and hats that can be obtained from Mission or clearing special dungeons. Amiibo can provide you special scarfs and hats with sound effects from the orgin games. *'Replay Bosses:Once you beat the story mode, you can refight all the bosses. Each boss can be chosen to either fight with special selected pokemon based on your starters, or use your regular pokemon. Trivia *This is the first offical pokemon mystery dungeon game to be released on a home console. *This is the first game since Explores not to have the main antagonist be a being made from hatred of pokemon. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series) Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dungeon Crawler Games Category:Awegamer Studios